


Saihara hates mornings

by Unwholesomegay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Help, Kiibo just wants to cuddle with his boyfriend, Let Them Sleep, M/M, ME - Freeform, Pls let him not, Shuichi has to go to work, Who can blame him?, sleepy, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwholesomegay/pseuds/Unwholesomegay
Summary: In which Shuichi has to go to work, but Kiibo just wants to cuddle.I love them-
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Saihara hates mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Kiibo can sleep, he goes into a sort of ‘sleep mode’ where his system slows down and lets him rest.

Saihara hates mornings.

They’re always so painful to get through. The warmth of the covers are always practically begging you to stay, and if they aren’t, your boyfriend is. 

To avoid the usual situation, Shuichi always tries to get up without waking Kiibo, which is normally rather easy. The two spoon whilst they sleep, so Saihara simply unwraps himself from around the bot and gets out of bed, always remembering to wrap him in the covers tightly so he can continue to bathe in the warmth. Whilst the cold didn’t affect Kiibo, he still had heat receptors and got pleasure from heat, so it was always good to keep him warm.

However, this morning Saihara was unsuccessful, having accidentally tugged himself away too hard and woken up Kiibo. 

Kiibo always made Shuichi’s leaving much harder, his begging and pleading made the boys heart ache. The robots arms were wrapped around Saihara’s waist, still laying down as the taller sat. 

“Sweetheart, you know I have to go.”

Kiibo grumpily mumbled something inaudible back, most likely complaints. His hold tightened as he pushed his head against Shuichi’s back, hoping more contact would make him stay. 

Saihara looked down at Kiibo, gently stroking his head and playing with his hair. The two smiled, both happy they were with the other. Shuichi grabbed his phone from the bedside table and called a number, pulling himself out of Kiibo’s grip and leaving the room. 

Kiibo lay there for a moment, before pulling the covers up to his face and snuggling into them, his features making him look as though he was about to cry. He really did love Saihara, and he wanted him to stay home with him forever, but he understood that him going to work was necessary. Kiibo worked too, but their hours were different, so he could sleep in, whilst Shuichi could not. 

Saihara walked back into the room with a smile, slipping himself behind the bot and wrapping his arms around his waist again. Kiibo looked surprised, but leaned back into the embrace.

”Called work, told them I was sick.” 

“You did that just for me?”

Kiibo felt Saihara smile into the back of his neck, as he placed a gentle kiss there. The two dozed off again next to eachother, the warmth of the covers and the embrace spreading through them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short lol.  
> Fluff I think? Idk. Enjoy.


End file.
